


Birthday Boy

by Warmhandscoldheart



Series: Egotober 2018 [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cake, Egotober, Fluff, Nightmares, October 10, egotober2018, happy birthday anti :), what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: Based off the tenth Egotober prompt, "Come Closer."The warnings only apply to the first paragraph! This is fluff!!





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> TW (first paragraph): Blood, murder, nightmares

Anti looked down at his hands in horror, it finally sinking in what he just did. His eyes dragged across the room, landing on each of his friends’ bodies before moving onto the next. All he could do was scream and cry as he tried to get the blood off his hands, but it stubbornly sticking like glue. The scream was abruptly cut off at the sound of another, much more twisted and strangled, scream. Anti spun to see the good doctor slowly advancing towards him and howling at the top of his lungs. Right before Henrik could touch him, Anti woke up.

His eyes flew open. After a very disoriented few seconds, he finally noticed his surroundings. Right above him was Henrik with a party blower, which sounded eerily close to his scream in the dream. Next to the doctor was the superhero, who promptly strapped a party hat to Anti’s head. By their side were the other egos, all with birthday paraphernalia. “Happy birthday!” they all cheered in unison.

“Oh… Is that today?” Anti rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He often tried to forget this day; Anti cringed at reminders of his past self and the things he’d done.

Sad smiles momentarily bounced around the room before returning to glee. Marvin broke the awkward silence. “Chase made you some pancakes. There’s a whole bunch of toppings set out for you to do what you want to them.”

_You’d better hurry before Jackie eats them all,_ Jameson joked.

“Oh, thank you, Chase. I’ll be up in a moment, I just need time to get ready,” Anti stretched his cracking lips into a smile. The egos respectfully walked out of the demon’s room.

After a few moments, Anti followed them out. His pajama pants swished around his ankles as he approached the bright kitchen. On the dining table sat a large cake, about half as tall as Anti himself. “What’s this?” He turned to find all of the egos standing in a line. 

“Happy birthday to you…” They began to sing. Jameson stood in the middle, signing the words in British Sign Language. At the end of the song, they gathered around him in a big group hug. 

“What do you think of the cake?” Henrik asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“I mean, it’s amazing! How did you guys get it so big?” Anti decided not to ask why they decided to make it as big as they did so he wouldn’t put a damper on the spirits.

“Here, come closer to the cake. I’ll show you our trick,” Chase beckoned Anti over to the large dessert.

Close inspection revealed that the cake was not as it seemed. The icing looked to be largely applied over a box of some sort. Suddenly the cake seemed to rumble and shake. “What the--” Anti cut himself off with a shout. He glitched the other egos away from the offending confectionate treat and created a wall between it and the rest of the room.

A few moments later, Anti slowly opened his eyes after finding out that he did close his eyes in the process. Standing before him was Jack himself. “Oh my god,” Anti ran to Jack and threw his arms around him. “Jack! It’s been… forever!”

The sound of their creator’s laugh made the entire atmosphere seem brighter, especially when he hugged the other man back. “Hey, Anti! Happy birthday!”

“Wait,” Anti pulled back a small bit. “Why do you have your gauges in?”

Jack grinned. “Well, I was wondering,” the others began to smile as well. “Would you want to film another video with me?”


End file.
